1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to support bars, and more particularly to support bars for circuit boards effective in reducing circuit board deflection due to induced forces or in a random vibration environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Severe deflection of a circuit board can result in a reduced working life of the circuit or even immediate failure. A circuit board may be subjected to deflection during both insertion and removal of socket devices such as programmable EPROM modules or connectors. Circuit boards can also be subjected to deflection in a random vibration environment. The deflection of the circuit board if severe enough or frequent enough can cause solder joints to break, causing electrical contact to be lost and/or electrical component to be worked loose from the circuit. The present invention overcomes this prior circuit board deflection problem.